Such A Mary-Sue, A Novel
by CandyWatterson
Summary: In Leela Small's classroom, a new student might turn out to be everyone's nightmare.
1. New Student Wonder

**A/N: This is the official first chapter of the "Such A Mary-Sue" series. Yesterday's was a Rough Draft.**

The empty hall of Elmore's finest Lab was dark. You could hear the sound of steps as a team of scientists were entering a room. The group of scientists were focused on one thing that night. This thing was a dangerous weapon that could destroy all of Elmore if let outside. So they had to wait for the right time, the right time to unleash it's full power and let it grow.

"Welcome Back Class", Leela Small says to the classroom of 10-14 year old children.

The children smiled at the sight of the beautiful lemur teacher. She was Simian's official replacement after she quit. The Day of October 6. That humorous day, Diane Carson had decided to leave a dozen of nails on 's seat. Unfortunately, Dante Watterson had also put down a 24 thorns on the seat as well. Lucy Simian was now in Elmore Hospital, due for thorn and nail removal in a month. Before she got inside of the ambulance she shouted at all the staff and students that she quit.

Leela Small was the opposite. She was a beautiful white and black lemur who was just married to the Guidance Counseler, Steve Small.

"Before we start, Let's put our hands together for Candy and Lexy for winning last week's science fair with their amazing invention", Leela continues.

You can see the smiles on the 2 girls faces. Everyone knew it was either them or Carmen,Bobert, and William. Though this time, their project failed to impress.

"Also, I am proud to announce a new student joining Class 1-A", Leela concludes.

The students perk up. It isn't every day a new student walks into the doors of Elmore Junior High School. After all, the last student was Diane Carson, and she had arrived about a year ago. She and Dante were now dating after falling madly in love at Summer Camp.

"She is a China Doll from Japan", Leela says.

A young mermaid raises her hand.

Crystal was Darwin Watterson's mermaid girlfriend. She had lovely brunette hair and a perfect smile. She sang like an angel and her songs were her secret weapon, having the ability to control her enimies.

"Yes Crystal dear?", Leela replies.

"What is a China Doll?", Crystal answers.

"A china doll is a doll made partially or wholly out of glazed porcelain. The name comes from china being used to refer to the material porcelain. Colloquially the term china doll is sometimes used to refer to any porcelain or bisque doll, but more specifically it describes only glazed dolls", Bobert beeps.

"Thank you Bobert for that long and informative definition", Leela says.

"So when is she coming in?", Gumball asks.

"Right now", Leela replies.

A young China doll walks into the room. She wears a white,silk dress with black ballet flats. She looked as delicate as she actually was.

"Hello fellow students", the doll greets.

The class smiles. A new student means a new friend.

"Will she be tough", Tina asks Jamie.

"I dont think she is even sturdy", Jamie jokes.

"Will she be smart?", The Eggheads ask each other.

All of the students gossip at one another,trying to figure out what clique the new student is.

"This is Mary-Sue Rogers", Leela says once all of the gossip is done.

"Mary-Sue is such a boring name, who names their kid that", Gumball says a bit too loudly.

"Gumball Tristopher Watterson!", Leela shouts, all the students break out into laughter after hearing the cat's middle name. He blushes.

"Sorry ", Gumball replies.

"Not to me, to her", Leela says.

"Sorry Mary-Sue", Gumball grumbles.

"It's OK Gumball", Mary-Sue smiles," My name is a bit dull".

"Oh Mary-Sue your name is beautiful", Crystal says.

"Thanks Crystal", Mary-Sue replies.

"Wait how do you know my name?!", Crystal says with shock.

Mary-Sue points to the name tag.

"Oh Right", Crystal smiles.

 **The First Chapter is finally out :) Thanks for Reading. Stay sweet and Candy's out.**


	2. A Hidden World

_No matter how many times you cry, you may never experience true hurt._

These were the words that Mary-Sue Rogers was used to saying. She heard them at breakfast,lunch, dinner, and even in her dreams. Any other girl around Mary-Sue's age would be more focused on boys and school, but not Mary-Sue. She was certain that girls her age would be more focused on these types of things if they were like her. Girls Mary-Sue's age were full of flaws. Penny was very,how do you say it... delicate. Candy rushed into things. Lexy was a bit flirty. But Mary-Sue, was perfect. She needed to be perfect or else she would have failed her whole purpose. She would have failed her mission to be the world's perfect little girl.

"Mary-Sue, It's time", a smooth, but fragile voice says.

Mary-Sue knew that when it was time. She would be placed under another test. Another test to see if the experiment worked and that she truly was perfect.

Mary-Sue walked downstairs and found her adopted mother in the kitchen, wiping plates.

"Do you want to do Intellect again,Honey?", Mary-Sue's mother questioned.

"No Rebecca, I want to try something different please", Mary-Sue replied with low volume.

"Mary-Sue, I have told you not to call me by Rebecca,simply mother", Rebecca replies," And what do you mean by different? Intellect is your favorite one".

"I want to do the Friendship Trivial Pursuit", Mary-Sue answers.

"Well if that's what you want", Rebecca rolls her eyes but nods in agreement.

 **In another Room**

"Mary- Sue, are you ready?", Rebecca asks the little China Doll.

The doll nods. She is as ready as ever.

Soon a cutout of another doll pops us. She looks similar to Mary-Sue but wears a red silk dress instead of a white.

"A little girl come asks you to come over to her house for a sleepover, the only thing is you have only known her for a week, How do you respond?", Rebecca questioned.

"I tell the young female that I cannot accept her kind offer since I have not known her that long to agree", Mary-Sue answers.

Rebecca smiled, this was going very well.

"If a young girl comes up to you and asks you to come with her to get cigars you will answer with?", Rebecca questioned again.

"I would strictly decline and tell her that I will not be included with this nonsense", Mary-Sue says proudly.

"Well Little Miss Perfect, since this seems very easy to you, maybe I will make it a bit harder", Rebecca says wickedly.

Mary-Sue freezes. What did she mean by harder? Wasn't it hard for normal children to do this type of thing. Refuse invitations?

"A cute boy wants to get your digits? You reply with", Rebecca questioned once more.

Mary-Sue froze. She wasn't sure, how cute was he?

"Excuse me Reb- I mean mother, How cute is the male?", Mary-Sue questioned the older doll.

"Mary-Sue please just answer the question", Rebecca replies.

"Well then I answer...",Mary-Sue starts," I accept!".

Mary-Sue knew this was a mistake once she saw her mother's face. It looked as if Mary-Sue had the ugliest face in all of Elmore.

"We will try this again tomorrow", Rebecca says and disapears into the shadows.

 **Now we know a bit more of Mary-Sue's life, see you guys next chapter :) Stay Sweet and Candy's out!**


End file.
